Flames Aren't Always Bad
by xXDOVAHKIINXx
Summary: A girl named Flame wakes up in the world of the guardians. confused about where she was, Flame ended up joining up with the wrong side. the bad thing is, is that the guardians want her to. Fighting breaks out, while Flame recalls lost memories of who she was before. who's side will she choose? will Flame choose to look at herself as destruction or light? ( Skyrim involved)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys this is my first story. I love reading all the new stories that appeal to me. Great job guys! This chapter is very short and I'm sorry, but new chapters are on their way!

Chapter 1

This is the story of me and how I became a guardian. Along with Jack, I also became a guardian by sacrificing my past life for another. Though I didn't remember it at first, I had some new friends to help me out. You may think that I was friends with the guardians from the beginning, but that is not even close. My name is Flame and I am the fire wielder guardian, though I didn't know at first.

I feel warm, hot almost. I opened my eyes and was met with the moon, the bright bright moon. Sitting up was a little challenging because I was stiff all over. Automatically I looked at my hands; they were covered in black flakes. Not only my hands, but also my whole body was covered in the black ash. Strangely, my clothes were black with bright orange wavy lines that lead to all my limbs, and met together right at my heart! Shocked, I observed my surroundings, and saw that most of the roof was gone on this what looked like a burned down house.

Standing up, I felt like I was not alone. Spinning around, I was met with a cold nothingness. Then faintly I heard a little laugh, almost like a chuckle that was echoing in every direction. Terror took over my body and I wanted to run, but I was frozen, glued to my spot. My body was tense and ready to react to anything that tried to come at me.

"Don't worry little girl, I am not here to hurt you," a masculine voice cooed behind me, sensing my tense body. Ever so slowly, I turned my head then body in pursuit to face the man. He was tall, lean, had hair as black as night, pale grey skin, and dressed all in black.

Without thinking, I let out an animalistic growl. I took off right after that. Slipping through a hole in the wall just big enough for me to fit through, and ran out into the forest right behind the house hoping to loose the man. I felt the blood boiling under my skin keeping me going, not stopping to catch my breath in fear that the man would find me. The next turn I took... he was there, just waiting for me to run this way!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skidding to a stop I once again growled, "who the heel are you and

What do you want with me?" My eyes turned to slits.

Seeming unfazed by my glare, all he did was smile at me, which shook my to my core.

Gently, he then said, " I need your help, there are five guardians that destroyed my life and yours too. How do you know, you might ask? I was there when they killed you. I know it's you because you still have that flame carved into your left wrist."

Instantly, I looked at my left wrist. He was telling the truth, there was a single flame tattoo in the center of my wrist that seemed to be glowing! Shocked, I looked back at him, " Who the hell are you?"

" My name is Pitch and do you know yours yet?"

I looked at my mark and back at Pitch. " Yeah, the name's Flame and is this revenge that you want?"

"Yes," Pitch replied coolly.

"I don't know if I can trust you or not, but seeing as I have no idea where I am or how I got here, I suppose I have no choice but to go with you. Yeah, okay I'll help you I guess," I muttered unenthusiastically.

" Good, I'm guessing you don't know how to use your powers yet?"

" Not really"

"Don't fret my dear, you will know soon enough.

"Hey check this out!" I stated Enthusiastically when I snapped my fingers and a small ball of heat emitted from my palm. " This is sooo cool!" I exclaimed. Then my hand was completely engulfed in the flame. I extended both of my arms into the air and watched the flame crawl to my other hand. The flames erupted into the air and created a light show! It was amazing with all the warmth and all the light! I glanced over at Pitch to see him smiling at me with amazement. I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I didn't feel the air get colder.

" Hand over the girl, Pitch!" a deep voice suddenly demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Hey guys this is a somewhat longer chapter. The next chapter will be very long. Enjoy

Chapter 3

"Never" Pitch hissed. I, being confused, jut stood there with a confused expression on my face. There were five of them. One flying with bird feathers, an over sized bunny, a big fat man in red and white, a golden man that was tiny and made of something that looked like sand, and a thin pale boy with a staff. "Those are the ones who took our lives away. They destroyed every thing you had. The boy is your target KILL HIM!" Pitch whispered so only I could hear him.

" We're taking her whether you like it or not!" the bearded man said. I could feel heat in both of my hands. When I looked down there were balls of light in each of them. Then out of pure instinct I launched one of the flames right past the old man's head. I can tell that he wasn't expecting that because his face showed pure shock. "Go to hell, bring it on!" I declared.

Fighting broke out and the four went after Pitch leaving me with the boy who likes snow. I threw a fireball at him aiming for his chest knowing he'll block it, and he did. Surprisingly he didn't throw anything back "What scared that I'll burn up your precious snow, Frost Bite?" I asked taunting him.

" My name is Jack Frost, and no I'm not afraid. I don't want to hurt you."

"Wanting some things may kill your ass ya know, Frost Bite."

"Why are you on Pitch's side?"

"Oh, wouldn't like to know?" I taunted. I leaped into the air going higher than I thought and slammed my fist into his stomach, so fast that he didn't have time to block my attack. The punch launched him back way into the snowy cold forest. I heard his gasp for air and his groaning from the hit.

I had his staff that flew out of his hands and looked at it and back at him. Frost Bite was just a defenseless boy without his staff. For a moment I had sympathy for Frost, by I shoved it back down. " Yo! You're pretty weak without your cane"

" It's a staff!" he yelled oblivious to where I was in the tree.

" Here, it's not much fun when your opponent can't do anything." I stated while throwing his staff at his head, which he caught. Then Frost just looked confused.

" What, shocked that I gave back your cane Frost Bite?" I asked amused how he reacted with my insults.

" If it is a fight you want, then I'll give you a fight!" he declared trying to sound brave.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a battle cry and leaped out of the tree. Both of my hands covered in flames. Blocking my attack, Frosty held his staff in front of him as I slammed onto it. There was a loud cracking sound and I saw his staff splinter a little bit. Then he jumped back and threw ice back at me, which I easily dogged. Then I threw two fireballs at him and one grazed is arm. He then grunted in pain and threw sheets of ice at me. One sliced into my left arm and i let out a small cry. Then I let loose. Rapidly throwing fireballs and flaming kicks that he nearly had time to block any of them. Then I tried landing punches on him but were all blocked by the withering staff. The next punch I threw held all my power in it. Then the staff finally broke sending sparks and splinters in every direction. Pure shock and horror emerged onto his face and eyes. I smirked as I slammed my hot fists into his gut sending him flying into a tree and slumping to the ground. I could see on his face that he had enough. I then stopped toying with him and was about to give the final blow.

I could feel my blood boiling again and this time I felt my left arm start to tingle. I looked over and was met with blinding light. The next thing I knew was that my arm was a scythe! A black and gold scythe! I was so amazed that I forgot where I was for a moment. Then I looked up and saw Frost Bite shocked. I smirked a wicked toothy grin then soared into the air and coming down on Frosty in a flash, aiming my new scythe arm straight for his heart.

AN MUAHAHAHA! What will happen to jack next? Will he live or die? Stay tuned for the answer!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hey guys, sorry for not updating so soon. Here is the long chapter I promised you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I aimed my arm scythe strait for his heart when golden sand wrapped around my torso and slamming me back to the ground. I heard a breaking sound and turned to my left arm, that was suppose to be a black scythe with flaming lines all over it, but my arm was back to normal and the pieces of the scythe were scattered everywhere and disappearing quickly. I was about to get up when I was lifted of my feet and shoved into a bag. " HEY LET ME THE HELL GO, GOSH DARNIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt myself get hot all over and felt the bag start to disintegrate.

My whole body was covered in flames and I burned through the bag. Leaping out of the bag, "Don't you FREAKING DARE try to do that again, or I'll burn your FREAKING hairy arms off!" I hissed at the two white trolls with venom dripping off every word. My hatred grew more and more towards the guardians. I mean, how DARE they try and take me against my will?!

Suddenly I heard clomps of hooves, and when it stopped right beside me there was a snort-like sound. Looking to my left, there was a horse made of black sand. Without thinking, I reached out towards it, scratching behind its ear. The horse leaned into the touch and made a soft whinny. I pulled myself onto the horse and felt the sand harden under me to make sure that I don't fall into it. Seeing other sand horses form by my side my side, I already knew that they would obey me since the first one kind of did. I lifted my right hand up, extending my pointer finger and retracting the others, then I pointed my finger at the frost trolls "Get them Shadowmare" I said without any emotion. Wait Shadowmare? What does that mean? "HUH" I gasped as I was looking back into my memories. There was something a… horse. He was a male. His fur, as black as night. Eyes as red as blood. His mane and tail are pitch-black. There are symbols all over his body that look to be carved by fire. His name is Shadowmare. As I came back to reality I saw that the Shadowmares were staring at me in a confused way.

"Just kill them," I said sternly. All at once they let out a predatory neigh and swiftly galloped to their prey. While they were stalking down their prey, I was thinking about what just happened to me. What just happened? How could have I had known that horse? I haven't even seen it before for goodness sake! Was it a dream, or was it some kind of memory that I don't recall having? What ever it was, it distracted me from sensing that somebody was behind me, until a snowball hit the back of my head. "Hey you didn't think that you could defeat me that easily did you?" Frost Bite said behind me. I turned the Shadowmare around and I saw Frosty was floating in midair, with his staff in one piece again! "Surprised aren't you?" he said acting like a smartass.

I then became pissed from his stupid comment. Out of my anger an ancient looking sword formed into my hands out of nowhere, and looked to be made of energy. The blade had a purplish coloration. Even though it didn't look real, it was solid and sharp as hell. I smirked as Frost Bite had again a look of shock on his face. "Ready for a fight?" I asked him. Frost Bite nodded his head and prepared himself for attack. I then leaned close to the horse's ear and whispered, "Let's get Jack Frost". A loud neigh and a stomp of the ground, the horse was ready and wanted this fight. It was his turn to make the first move.

Instead of throwing ice or snow at me like usually, Frost Bite jumped into the air and tried to wack me with his staff. My sward and his staff collided with sparks of energy and ice. I could see in Frosty's face that he wasn't going to play easy. A look of determination in his eyes meant that he meant business. I tried to slash at him, but he easily shot back. Knowing that this sward wouldn't work, I somehow changed it to a bow-and-arrow. I smirked knowing that this would be much better help than the sward. Pulling back the string, an arrow suddenly appeared. I launched the arrow at Frost Bite, which he blocked with his staff, but the arrow stayed lodged in it! Yep, this was a way better weapon.

I was about to launch another arrow when I had another vision type thing. I was in some ruins where creatures called... Falmers roamed. The energy bow-and-arrow appeared into my hands called... "Bound Bow." The energy that it was made of was something called "Magicka". They spotted me! I shot them down one by one. Seeing how precise the arrow was lodged in the Falmer's chests I obviously had some skill with the bow. No matter how many I shot down, more kept coming! There were so many of them. They were just about to get me when, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" I screamed coming out of the vision. I was on the ground standing and water was everywhere. Not ice, but water! What the hell happened? Then I saw Frost Bite kneeling on the ground heaving heavily.

"H-h- how... did... you... do... that..." Frost Bite said through gasps for air.

"What did I do?" I asked, shocked that I knocked the air out of him.

Noticing how quiet it was I looked around and saw everybody staring at me, even the horses were. Everybody had surprised looks on their faces, even Pitch who looked very beaten up. I yelled something that I didn't even understand and was by Pitch's side in a flash...literally.

The other four guardians tried to advance towards me but I warned directing to Frost Bite, "DON'T come any closer or I'll do the same to you four as I did to him!" They stopped in their tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look mate, calm down we just want to talk," said the over sized rabbit, stepping a little closer.

"Were done talking skeever rabbit." I hissed and readied a fireball in both hands, while we heard Frost Bite chuckle, then he stood up and walked towards us.

"Keep your mouth shut Jack." the rabbit said, clearly annoyed.

"Ha-ha even she has a nickname for you." Frosty taunted.

Taking out what looked like an egg the skeever said "Why I outa-"

"ENOUGH!" the big guy yelled, "Both of you stop!"

Getting bored, I whispered in Pitch's ear " let's sneak out of here." He silently gave a nod and we just left.

We were a good fifty feet away from them hiding in the brush since Pitch wanted to see what would happen when; " WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THEY GO" yelled the girl. Red & White, Frost Bite, and the skeever rabbit stopped fighting and looked around, while the golden man awoke from his nap he was taking while the three were fighting.

I, smiling, let out a small, humorous laugh and started backing away. "Let's go, we're done here," I whispered Pitch. I nodded and he teleported away leaving me with one of the Shadowmares to lead me back to where we needed to go.

Once the voices dulled down, and I was far enough away, I got on the horse and started to gallop away.

Then my vision turned to black once again. I was in a field and I could feel the crisp, cold wind rush through my hair. I found myself on Shadowmare's back. He was very fast and I was enjoying riding on him. But he was going to fast to just be a ride. Then I heard the hisses of creatures behind me. Looking back, there were two creatures made of solid ice chasing me. Ice Wraiths, my mind recalls. There is venom dripping from their sharp teeth. Afraid of getting bit, I used an attack known as Fire Breath. "_YOL TOOR SHUL!_" I shouted, yet I couldn't tell how I knew how from this vision. Suddenly, I came back to reality to find that water was everywhere in my sight of vision. Then Shadowmare became very irritated and wanted to turn around. "Sh-Shh-Shhh. It's okay calm down," but I knew that wasn't going to happen. One of the guardians had found me, one certain guardian.

"Where is he?" I whispered to the horse, who was turning around and galloping back to where I came from," Hey! Stop! Turn around now!" I said frantically pulling at his mane. Seeing that my fingers were literally just going through sand, I jumped off the horse, landing with my fist punching the ground as a small circle of fire emitted for the impact. I watched the horse run back disappearing through the darkness. Turning around " AAHHH!" I yelled when Frosty was right in my face with a smirk that said 'you really thought you could get away'. I leaped back onto a tree branch to put some space in between us.

"Grrrrr," I let out a snarl. I was about to launch a fireball at him when golden sand rope launched its self at me. Jumping out of the tree, avoiding getting caught, I had one leg straight and the other bent. Instead of hitting Frost Bite, I faked it; I circled in the air, seeing Frosty putting his staff up ready for an impact that won't really come. I soared down and landed in his staff and instantaneously pushed of and I was flying through the sky.

Bracing for impact with the ground, I expected to fall to the ground and tumble but my feet were met with some fire looking seal in the air, and it launched me further into the sky. I was soaring so fast that I could barely see my surroundings. Whenever I started to fall to the ground, the seal would be there pushing me back up.

After hours of repeating, launch myself into the air soar fall a little bit and launch again, for what felt like hours, I finally stopped at an open field with a tree in the middle of it. Being as tired as I was, I strode to the tree and climbed to the highest and sturdiest branch and fell into a deep, dark sleep.

The next morning I awoke when I heard the rustling of leaves. Sitting up slowly, I saw some rabbit looking thing with a really bushy long tail. "Hey little guy" I cooed. The little creature looked at me then scampered off. Fallowed by a loud neigh from below me. "Shadowmare, you came back!" I exclaimed climbing out of the tree and hugging his strong neck. "Take me to pitch," I said to him.

It took a half a day to get to Pitch's palace. Hoping of the horse I called "Pitch... Pitch are you here?" Well it wasn't really a palace; it was more like a ruin. It was also very dark in there. All there really was in there were rocks and shadows. Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I looked around and just saw more shadows. Surprisingly I wasn't afraid at all. I was as calm as could be. Casually walking around, I noticed there was no sign of Pitch anywhere. "Pitch where are you?" I yelled to nothing. Looking back to where I last saw the horse, I found that it was gone! _'Where is everybody_' I thought.

I checked out the whole place and nobody was around. Instead of just sitting in darkness for who knows how long, I decided to get out of that place. It reminded me of something that was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't recall it.

Climbing out of the ruin, I was two paces away when I was picked up from the back of my armor and held tightly. "LET ME THE HELL GO!" I screamed, slamming my left armored boot into its stomach. Dropping to the ground, I made a run for it. "Leaving so soon huh, I'm afraid that you can't leave yet or you'll be on the naughty list," a person with a thick accent said. "What the hell is a naughty list?" I hissed, turning around and glaring at the big man with the four others by his side. "I'll tell you everything when we get into this portal" the man said then pulled a ball out of his coat and threw it at a wall and a hole opened up. "No way in hell am I going with you!" I growled, glaring daggers at all of them. "Should Sandy use his sand?" asked the feathery flying girl to the old man. "Sandy, do your thing" he said to the little golden man.

The little guy then linked his fingers together and made a motion of popping them without any sound at all. He then made a ball of sand and tried to throw it at me, but I easily dodged it by jumping out of the way and skidding to a stop. With a slight hesitation, I started to make a run for it. I quickly made a mental note not to ever come back here. As I was running, I could hear the sand whistling in the air, and then I knew that, that Sandy guy has his sand ropes hot on my tail.

My lungs stung from running so fast for so long without a proper breath. I could sense my speed gradually slowing down. Panicked, I looked for the nearest hiding spot while trying to keep up the pace so none of the guardians could catch up to me.

Not hearing anything anymore, I stopped by a tree and put a hand on it to hold myself up. Gasps for air were escaping from my lungs, filling them with much needed air.

When I finally caught my breath and was able to soften it, I slumped to the ground in a crouch position, quickly rolling to a nearby bush. Scared to move or even breathe, I softened my breathing even more and froze in place. I was stuck in this position for a while until something cold and soft hit the back of my head with a high sounding _'thump'_. Turning my head quickly, my breath caught in my throat. "H-h-how do you keep finding me?" I asked Frost Bite at a loss of words. "You were actually pretty hard to find, from being hidden in this bush. Now let's go back to North, he's starting to get aggravated since we couldn't find you." he said flatly taking my wrist and trying to lead me away. I pulled back and "**NO**" I growled an inhuman growl as the ground shook as if from the words that I said. That surely got his attention. Frosty looked at me narrowing his eyes and I did the same. We just stood there glaring hate into each others eyes for a while, and I eventually got sick of it that I heated up the arm that Frost Bite was gripping. "Ow" he hissed taking away his now red hand. Without hesitation, I bolted through the under brush. I heard Frosty curse under his breath as he ran, or should I say flew, right past my hidden form.

When he was a good length away, I got up and ran in the other direction not only a minute later to cross paths with Sandy. He didn't have time to react as I bolted right past him.

I could feel other presences around me now. I almost felt like a stray cow being herded back towards the herd, but in this case, it was out into the open. I abruptly stopped and felt them all around me closing in on me. "Show yourselves or are you all cowards," I yelled trying to mask the bit of fear on my face. Then they all stood up, forming a circle around me. I knew that running away wasn't an option now. "Sorry Pitch," I mumbled. Then I threw my hands up into the air, forcing a flame barrier around me. Then flames shot out everywhere. I could hear the screams of the guardians as they tried to block all the flames. Then I felt as if something was hurdling it's was towards the back of my head. I only got to turn my head half way when something soft hit it. Then all at once all the flames went out. "Damn it" I cursed as I was loosing consciousness. I fell to the ground but a pair of icy arms caught me before I could hit it as I fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it has been a long time. I didn't have much ideas for this one. Anyway go check out my sibling xxxXXXUnknownXXXxxx, who helped me in editing this chapter. Thanks a lot. :) Here you go guys.

Chapter 6

I was plagued with visions the whole time I was asleep. One point I was in a cart with other people and my hands were bound, then a dragon came before people could execute me. I am then parting ways with someone who helped me once I find Riverwood. I soon kill my first dragon, and absorb its soul. People call me Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin in dragon tongue, because of that. I am then told to go up on this steep mountain to find these important men, the Greybeards, masters of the Voice. They teach me the second and third words of a shout, unrelenting force. I blast any and all out of my path with it. I have decent armor and a mask with special power covering my face. Then I meet Paarthurnax, a nice, old dragon, and he becomes my teacher. He teaches me the first Word of Power of my best, and most used shout, Fire Breath.

I am part of Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, an Imperial soldier, and a master fire mage. My horse, Shadowmere is from the Dark Brotherhood, the former leader gave him to me. I also have a housecarl, Lydia. As I am a Thane in the city of Whiterun, she is assigned to be my protector and we go everywhere together. I am ordered to kill a werewolf by the Daedric Prince Hircine, but instead I spared his life. I eventually become the same thing he is.

I capture a dragon, and his name is Odahviing. He takes me to these ruins where draugrs, cursed Nords, guard the portal to Sovngarde. Skuldafn, I think it was called. I kill them all, along with two gold scaled dragons and a powerful spirit, a Dragon Priest named Nahkriin. I enter the portal to Shor's realm, Sovngarde. A spirit of a soldier leads me to my destination. I had to fight what looks like a giant in order to gain admittance into the Hall of Valor. I managed to best him in our battle, and I'm granted entrance. I walk into the building where all the deceased Nord Heroes reside. Three of them need my help to defeat Alduin, so that he doesn't destroy the entire world. We charge out onto the field of battle together and dispel Alduin's mist. He swoops down out of the skies with a mighty roar and our final battle begins. I strike first, with a sword in one hand and a fireball spell readied in the other. Finally, he is almost dead, but then shouts at me again with his powerful Thu'um. It is ear splitting, and I start to scream.

Pain... All I feel is pain... The sounds are disappearing. Where am I? Did I die? Was I finally I defeated? I'm floating... I can't feel anything. The pain is gone. Yes, I am finally dead, right? I will resurrect back to Sovngarde, and help finish off Alduin, right?

I am floating, but soon I hit the ground. It is so hot. I feel like my skin is burning off of my body. I try to scream, but I can't. It hurts so much. So bright... So bright... So hot... Help! Odahviing... Odahviing help! Odahviing where are you?! Save me! Sa-ve me! S-a... S-

"ODAHVIING!" I scream jolting up. Looking around frantically, I was in a room, decently sized for one person. The walks were striped in red and white. I looked at what I had been laying on and it was a bed with the same colors. Looking to my right, there was a white dresser and a window behind it. Outside was a never-ending sea of what looked like snow. Then it daunted on me. WHY AM I IN A ROOM? WHERE THE HELL AM I? I bolted up from the bed and sprinted over to the door. I turned the knob frantically, but it wouldn't budge. THERY LOCKED ME IN FROM THE OUTSIDE! WHAT THE HELL?! Sighing in frustration, I looked around the room again, finding nothing useful. I then found the mask from my dream lying on the floor next to the bed. I decided to put it on after staring at it for a minute. I looked around again for a means of escape, but once again, there was absolutely nothing. Suddenly very pissed off, I walked back up to the door.

"HEY, LET ME OUT SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASSES FOR KIDNAPPING ME!" I screamed while pounding furiously on the door. I head murmurs coming from the other side, but nothing spoken directly towards me. "You leave me no choice then!" I yelled loud enough so they could hear me. "FUS RO DAH!" I scream, feeling raw power ripping from my throat. The door flies off its hinges and smacks onto the floor with a loud 'BANG'. I see all the guardians standing around some huge sphere that looked like a globe, staring at me with complete shock on their faces. "You can't keep me here," I say while summoning a flame atronach.

Suddenly, all hell breaks loose. The flame atronach is a good fighter with its fireballs, but it wasn't very powerful with Frost Bite's ice hitting it. It ended up dissipating in just five minutes, spewing fire everywhere. I was about to launch an arrow into that pestering Frosty's heart when a hole emerged underneath my feet and I fell through. "AHHHH!" I screamed in surprise. My arrow missed its mark, but grazed the side of Frosty's cheek, earning a surprised cry from him.

I tumbled to a stop. The hole wasn't very tall, so I was crouched in a sneaking position, being careful to mask my breathing and footsteps. I came to a turn and saw that big skeever rabbit. I stepped back a little bit so he couldn't see me. His eats were flickering around trying to hear something to see where I was. I pulled my bound bow back and an arrow appeared. I launched it right by his head in hopes that he would go the other way, thinking I was behind him. He did the exact opposite. 'Shit,' I cursed in my head. I pulled back my bow quickly as he turned the corner, seeing me with my arrow pointing at his furry head. "Oi, calm down lil' joey, I won't hurt ya," he said in a weird accent I had never heard before. He couldn't see, but behind my mask I was glaring daggers at him. "SKEEVERS like you should be exterminated like the VERMIN you are," I said with venom dripping from my words. Then I took the shot.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys, sorry for not uploading for so lone. i have been drowned out with homework and projects. i promise that i will upload at least 2 more chapters over the holidays. anyway enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Chapter 7

I missed his ear by an inch. "But I won't hurt somebody who is needed," I said. I dashed behind him seeing a hole, a way out.

I jumped out of the hole back into the fight. I tumbled then stood up. Looking around, I was still in the same place, but the Guardians were gone. I found a door leading to the outside. I knew it led to the outside because the windows on either side showed the snowy land.

It was very quiet, almost too quiet. The whole room was empty; it made me feel uneasy. Deciding to not stick around and just wait for something to happen, I bolted towards the door. I was about to reach it when a staff blocked my path, and somebody latched onto the back of collar of my armor. From the jerk in my neck, I fell backwards on my bum. I was the once again lifted off the ground from the part of my collar that was sticking out of my armor. I instantly grabbed the front part and pulled it away from my neck so I wouldn't choke. "Let me down now!" I yelled. "Why are you leaving so soon, the Man in the Moon needs you?" my captor smoothly said. " Y-you guys c-an all g-go to Oblivion," I hissed trying not to choke. "My-my you have one dirty mouth, guess your not getting anything for Christmas," he chuckled.

"P-put m-me d-down b-before you k-kill me" I gagged. Finally, I was released, and slumped to the floor gasping for air. "D-Damn you," I said between gasps for air. I stood up glaring daggers of hatred at him. "Why am I here, am I bait for Pitch or something?" I hissed/ asked him.

"You are here because Man in Moon chose you."

"Chose me for what?"

"To become a Guardian."

"Like hell I'm joining you."

"It is your destiny!"

"No it's not, you and everyone else don't even know who I am. Who I really am."

"I beg to differ."

"So what do you know about me beside my powers? Hhmmmmm?"

"That Man in the Moon gave you back your life to help children."

"No HE didn't, the Man in THE Moon doesn't even know where I came from. Only I do. And besides, I never died in the first place."

"He does, why would he have chosen you if he didn't?"

"I don't know and I don't really give a shit!"

"Trust me, he really does know" the old man said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, and no HE doesn't know!" I yelled backing away. "I'm not from here, nor should I even be here, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!" I screamed at him, turning away and pressing my fingers to my temples.

"I am not from this world, I was sent here somehow. My powers changed and I don't have a clue why! I am not a Guardian, but I am not evil either. I am something else that you won't even understand. I am good, but I am a thief, and an assassin too. I do good and bad things, but that makes up my role. I am something else that you cannot explain."

Looking back towards them I said, "I need to do something. Something that can prove what I think I am. I need to be on solid dirt for it to work. Not snowy ground but warm earth. I need to do this."

"Here this will take you where you need to go, we'll come with you to in case something goes wrong." said the bearded man handing me a ball like object. "Tell it where you want to go, then throw it at a wall" he said.

I did as told and it opened up to be some type of portal. Slipping through, I felt weightless as I did in my dream. The next thing I knew, I was in some kind of grassland. "Perfect" I whispered. Then a hand touched my shoulder, I looked back to see the man smiling and motioning me to go ahead. "Stand back incase he doesn't like you," I commanded for their safety. I watched as they took a few steps back. Now if I could only remember that shout…

Odahviing would only come if he heard himself being called, so he was out of the question.

Now if only I could remember the shout to summon Durnehviir. He can rise out of the ground, so he might be able to come. However, this is a completely different world than Nirn, so this may not work. But I have to try.

I could feel the power surging through my veins. I took a deep breath, loosening all the tension in my body to focus my mind. I looked intensely at the ground, judging if there was enough room to summon Durnehviir.

"DUR NEH VIIR" I shouted towards the ground. Instantaneously the ground started shaking violently. Then the great undead dragon appeared out of the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jack yelled. Everyone else looked at Durnehviir wide eyed like they just saw an Altmer running around in his underwear shouting 'All hail the Aldmeri Dominion!'

"It's okay, Durnehviir won't eat you," I said, chuckling at their reactions. The undead dragon turned his head towards me and said:

"You give me freedom from the enslavement of the Ideal Masters, if only for a moment. Thank you. Dovahkiin… Where are we?"

"I was hoping you would know. This doesn't look like the world we are from."

"You are right, my fellow Dovah, we are not from here. Who are they?" Durnehviir asked with suspicion in his voice, lifting his great head to stare back at the Guardians. I turned back and they all held shock on their faces. I grinned and said "Don't mind them, they're no threat. Anyways, I called you here to see if you could help me get back to… Skyrim," I said thinking of what the province I came from was called.

"I am afraid I do not know how you got here and the only way I am here is because you summoned me from the Soul Cairn. What do you remember last, before you were here?"

"All I know is that I was fighting… Alduin. He shouted at me and then I felt as if I was blown away by the wind. It was so loud, my head hurt so much, I hit the ground then I blacked out." I said wrapping my arms around myself remembering that horrible moment.

"Alduin must have sent you here somehow since there was so much noise. That means that he sent you here so you couldn't defeat him. Who knows what he plans next. This is very bad, if he can banish people to different worlds, then he has gotten much, much stronger than we thought." Durnehviir said with a hint of concern and anger in his voice.

"I must get back to Sovngarde and vanquish Alduin. Do you know how I can get there?"

"I am sorry, but I don't. Now I have stayed too long, I must get back to the Ideal Masters."

"Wait, don't go!" I pleaded, and he agreed to stay a little bit longer, clearly interested in this new world. Then Frost ran up to Durnehviir and I and screamed at me:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, AND HOW CAN IT TALK?!" with shock and a little bit of fear in his voice.

"That is a dragon, and _he_ is not an_ it_. His name is Durnehviir, if you didn't here me before. He is the guardian of the Soul Cairn and is very, very powerful. He was difficult to defeat, but it wasn't impossible. Durnehviir can summon bonemen, mistmen, and wrathmen as well as use a unique shout that drains the magicka, stamina, and health from his enemies. You better watch your tongue or he will summon them to attack you or drain your life force. Sorry about him Durnehviir, they don't know anything about dragons and how powerful they are."

"Why do his wings look like they are decaying, his scales look like they are falling off, and he smell something like death?" the bearded man asked with confusion on his face. I looked over towards them and saw the feathered girl holding her nose and the rabbit covering his with his paws.

"Like I said, Durnehviir is a dragon, so he is immortal, but was tricked to guard the vampire Valerica who is also immortal and is now doomed to guard her and the Soul Cairn for all eternity. I guess that part of him rots away while most of him remain intact because of the curse."

"Dovahkiin, I must go now, the Ideal Masters are waiting."

"Alright. Goodbye Durnehviir, I will summon you again when I find anything else out about how I got here and how I can leave this place" I said waving goodbye. Then I felt something curl around my stomach and spreading through my whole body. "DURNEHVIIR!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"DURNEHVIIR!" I screamed as black sand was covering my whole body.

"Well what do we have here" a voice as cold as ice called. I turned my head as far back as I could and saw Pitch with a disapproving look. "Flame I told you not to talk to them," he said coldly.

"You can't control me anymore_ Pitch,_" I hissed.

"Do you really want to cr-" Pitch stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Durnehviir. His eyes widened slightly as Durnehviir turned his great head towards him. I could feel the sand pulling off my body as an extreme amount of weight was lifted off of me.

"Durnehviir, I may need your help with this," I said towards him with no emotion in my voice. "He is tougher than he looks. You will need to summon your men."

"My fellow Dovah, if I do then they may attack you, too."

"I know, but I had to get through them to defeat you, so I will be fine," I retorted. I turned towards Frost and said, "Frostbite, get yourself and your friends out of here! If you don't, I can't say that all of you will survive!"

"NO, we won't leave you with Pitch!" he yelled back.

"One of you will surely die if you don't leave now! None of you stand a chance against Durnehviir's men! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "Durnehviir, summon your creatures," I said turning back towards the fight.

I remember using weapons when I was in Skyrim. My best weapon was a Dragon Bone Mace, but I don't remember having a knapsack, and I don't have one on my back. So I did the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes, clearing my mind and drowning out all the shouts. I focused my mind in the mace. I felt my right arm start to tingle, and felt something materialize in it. It felt heavy, but still comfortably useable. When I opened my eyes, my mace was in my hand, and I was just in time to hear Durnehviir summon his powerful bonemen, wrathmen, and mistmen.

"DIIL QOTH ZAAM" he shouted. A ball of light came from his mouth and quickly multiplied into many different balls of light, and shot towards the ground, powerful wrathmen, bonemen, and mistmen climbing out of the ground where the balls of light were.

I could tell that Pitch wasn't expecting to see so many dead looking things, because his eyes widened wider and his mouth opened just a little bit.

Most of the mistmen, bonemen, and wrathmen ran to pitch, but about twenty of them that were closest to me ran towards me. I had to conger my flame atronach to help.

Once all of the men around me turned into dust, I was about to go at pitch when out of the corner of my eye I saw snow being thrown. Geez that idiot is going to kill himself. Frosty was surrounded by bonemen. He was getting shot at with arrows and sliced at with the ancient swords. The bone men are hard to kill if you don't have the right weapon, and Jack was failing miserably at trying to kill them. There were so many of them that Jack had to fly above them to not get sliced into pieces.

Jack was about to take an arrow to the head. I whirl wind sprinted and stabbed the bonemen in the spinal cord and watched the black ghastly skeleton turn into dust. "FUS RO DAH!" I screamed, sending all the other bonemen into trees and having some of them die from the impact.

"Jack, you idiot! I told you to get the hell out of here! You would have died if I haven't of saved you right now. Throwing snow at them doesn't hurt them!" I yelled.

"I was just trying to help!" jack yelled back.

"All you're helping at is getting yourself killed! The only way to kill them is to use actual weapons, and then you can still get your ass killed!"

"I just don't want to sit around and be useless!"

"Fine, do you grip your staff with one hand or both of your hands when you fight?"

"I use both most of the time in combat, why?"

"Good that means you'll do better with a two handed weapon"

"What are you talking about? I don't see where you keep your weapons, but I think the only weapon you have is in your hand"

"You'll be surprised," I said as I once again closed my eyes concentrating on a two-handed weapon. I felt my dragon bane disappear and have something else that's heavier take its place. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had a Daedric battle-ax. "Here take this, it's heavy but actually does damage to those bastards." I said handing the battle-ax to him.

"Geez this is heavy" Frost grunted trying to lift the ax up. He placed his staff on his shoulder. It was frozen in some kind of ice holder similar to a sword.

"Come on we have a job to do"

AN: What will happen next? How will Jack handle a different weapon? Will Pitch be finished? Find out in the next chapter! Anyway, if you couldn't tell, this story is coming to an end, but I will make sure there will be at least 10 chapters. The most I think I could possibly do is 12 chapters.

If you guys didn't know, I have another story. That story was supposed to be just something made from me getting stuck and not really wanting to write this story. So I am sorry that I don't update s quickly as I do with this story. BUT, thanks to all you guys, I am committed to writing more.


End file.
